Compassion
by TimelessTears
Summary: Because despite his actions, Yoite always had a kind soul.
1. Red Ball

**Disclaimer: I don't own Nabari No Ou.**

Little Miharu giggled as he kicked a red ball around the playground. He was such a happy little boy! His parents had decided to take a family vacation this summer. No where fancy; just a little town about an hour's drive from Tokyo. Not famous for anything, but it had the most amazing beach. . .

Miharu had fun playing on the white sand. But that was yesterday. Today his mom and dad had taken him to a local park and even though he wasn't playing with the other children, he was enjoying kicking around the shiny new ball his daddy had bought him yesterday.

His fun ended when he accidently kicked the ball into some nearby bushes. Because the foliage blocked the little boy's view, he did not realize that the ground had shifted, making a small drop off.

Poor little Miharu fell and landed on his knees.

Thankfully, he was lucky to only receive a scrapped knee. The shock of falling wore off and green eyes filled with tears. He began to sniffle slightly and tears fell down his cheeks. His parents had gotten caught up in talking to some of the other parents there and did not see him walk through the bushes. Just as he was about to let out a wail for help, a soft voice stopped him.

"Please don't cry." Blinking away the tears in his eyes, Miharu finally noticed a boy standing in front of him. He was pale with shiny black hair. His eyes were a pretty blue and his mouth had formed a small frown. He looked to be around the same age as Miharu.

And he was holding Miharu's red ball.

"My ball!" The little boy exclaimed as he started to stand. He'd forgotten about his hurt knees and let out a small cry as he sank back down to the ground; his boo-boo letting its displeasure be known. Caught up in his pain, Miharu did not realize that the other boy had walked toward him until a pair of hands gently removed his own from where he'd been covering his wound. More curious than hurt, Miharu watched the other boy.

Soft lips gently brushed over the boys skinned knee in a light kiss. Drawing away, the boy looked at Miharu and then focused his gaze to the side, his cheeks turning slightly red.

"I heard that kissing owies makes them feel better. Does yours?" The boy asked softly. Once again blinking, Miharu realized his knee _did_ feel better.

"Yeah! It does feel 'lots better now! Thank you!" Miharu said while giving the boy a dazzling grin, deciding that he really liked this boy. Strangely, the boy seemed slightly shocked; as if he wasn't expecting a thank you.

"My name's Miharu! What's yours?" Miharu chirped.

"S-Sora. . ." The other boy-Sora- stuttered slightly.

"Sora." Miharu said and decided he liked saying that name. It was fun. "Why are you back here? Do you want to be my friend?" The eager little boy asked.

"I'm playing hide and seek with my brother. This is my hiding spot .I'll be your friend um, here's your ball back." The other softly uttered, offering the ball the green eyes boy.

"Thanks!" Miharu exclaimed, taking the ball. His eyes alit with joy, happy about making a new friend.

Before they could get to know each other any better though, Miharu heard his mother calling in a slightly panicked voice.

"I've got to go." He told Sora sadly before once again grinning. "But don't worry. I won't forget you Sora! Thank you for being so kind!" And just like that, Miharu left the bushes and ran to his awaiting family; with the other boy still in his mind. Still unforgettable.

But then the Shinrabanshou happened.

And Miharu did forget.

But it's alright. They meant up ten years later under different circumstances, and even though it was harder to spot, kindness still dwelled within those blue eyes.

You just had to know what you're looking for.

**A/N: I always thought it would be adorable if Miharu and Yoite had meant as little kids.**


	2. Starved Soul

**Disclaimer: I don't own Nabari No Ou.**

He was such a tiny little thing. So quiet and still lying in that hospital bed.

He fascinated Hattori.

Truly now, how many children do you find lying on the street with blood gushing from their neck?

As a politician, a story about him saving this boy would only boost support for him. Yet, there was something about this child that made Hattori suppress publicity for the time being.

Mostly because he was baffled at the way this child acted.

Obviously something tragic had happened to this boy. But Hattori never caught him crying or asking for his mother. In fact, this boy hadn't even begged to go home or utter a single word.

Something was off and Hattori wanted to know why.

So he had a few of his shinobi do some research and dig into the boys past. And what a past it was.

A child named Sora, who was neither a complete girl nor boy. His mother died from child birth and the remaining family shunned him; kept him in the basement and only let him out for appearances sake. Called him a Death God and a ghost every chance they could. And then one night their anger truly did overflow and they stuck a knife in that little boy's neck and watched to blood flow with delight.

This only strengthened Hattori's determination to revolutionize this world and he would have this boy at his side. It was the least he could do for Sora.

"Hello Sora." He said as he entered in to dull room. As quick as a flash, the boy was out of his bed and peeking out behind the privacy curtain.

"Come now," Hattori pleaded with the boy. "I won't hurt you. Come back to bed; you need your rest." Cautiously, the boy did as he was told.

"I know what happened to you Sora." Those indigo eyes looked at him in fright and he wondered why. Then for the first time in his presence, Sora spoke.

"You do?" The rusted little voice asked as the owner trembled.

"Yes." Hattori nodded. "I know all about what your parents did to you. It wasn't right of them Sora. Not at all." He solemnly told the boy. A wicked thought entered his head and Hattori indulged it. He leaned closer and whispered in Sora's ear; curious in what the boy's response would be. _Show me just how wrathful a child with a starved soul is. Does innocence or hate prevail?_

"I can help you. You can have your revenge on them, you know. _Make them pay_. I have the power to have them eradicated of this earth and it would never be connected to either of us. Would you like that?" Small hands pushed him away and he heard that brittle voice say a strangled "No!".

"You don't?" he asked the boy truly shocked at his answer. Sora nodded his head. "Why?" Hattori asked him in confusion. He watched the boy intently.

"Because e-even if they didn't l-love me, they loved my siblings very much. I-it wouldn't be fair."

_I wonder how much it hurts to admit out loud that your parents never loved you. This child is far too kind for his own good. _Hattori thought silently.

"Then," he started out slowly, "What would you like?" The child looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Can you erase me?"

"Erase you?" The old man asked bewildered. "You want to die child?" Sora shook his head.

"Not die." He said softly, refusing to meet Hattori's gaze. "J-just to where I never existed in the first place. Wipe me out of people's minds. I. . .I was a murder from the very beginning, m-my parents would have never treated me like that if I was never there to begin with." Hattori studied to boy for a long moment before making his choice.

"I don't have the power to erase you, but I do have the power to make you vanish from this world." Sora tilted his head, and Hattori knew he was interested. So he explained the world of Nabari to the boy.

He wasn't shocked when the boy said yes.

For the next year he kept the boy close to him. Saw how intelligent that boy was as he scrutinized dozens of scrolls. Watched how he refused to be called Soar and looked at how far this boy had come after he'd mastered the Kira technique in the short time frame of one year. Seasoned shinobi couldn't have grown half as much as this on child in such a time.

Marvelous, simply marvelous.

_And still too kind for his own good_. Hattori thought has both Yoite and Miharu fled his office and with a cold voice ordered Yoite's termination.

After all, kindness has no place in the world of Nabari.


End file.
